Frozen Skeletons: Children of Wyplash
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: AU. Final one-shot for the skeletons. So, Wyplash has 3 kids. How many humans? Read on to find out! Rated K-plus due to slight cartoon violence.


**Author's Note: This is the final one-shot in the explanation series of the Skeleton army. You've met Samukai and Frakjaw's daughter Nikole. You've met Nuckal's daughter Nomakai. You've met Kruncha's son. Now you get to meet Wyplash's kids. I only own OCs and the storyline. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Frost in the Underworld**

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Missed me!" a boy shouts.

"Don't be such an idiot!" a girl shouts.

"Do you want the _entire _underworld to hear you?" a final male asks.

"Stay put, tarsals!" a deep voice booms.

The girl and the boys give each other looks.

* * *

(Wyplash's P.O.V.)

My kids are tarsals. The day of Shard's awakening changed my life. Nikole was curious, so she set out to explore. She was there to see Flame come out. Nikole's intelligent, but she inherited a good bit of Samukai's personality. Then, you have Nuckal's daughter. Nomakai is stronger than she looks. Then, there's Kruncha's son and I'm not going there. The first shout was from Bonezai. The second shout was from the youngest of the twins, Tori and the third shout was from Wayne. Tori is younger than Wayne by two minutes. Do I love my kids? Yes, yes I do. Tori and Wayne however, are half human.

"What's the meaning of the argument _this _time?" I ask. Bonezai's weapon of choice is a crossbow. I'm not surprised because of his long-range skills. Bonezai is currently holding said weapon. Tori is fuming and is holding not one, but two hatchets. I fix my gaze on Wayne, who is wielding a staff.

"Weapons down. Who started it?" I ask. Bonezai delicately puts down his crossbow and Wayne does the same with his staff.

I grab my katana and focus, sending Wayne and Tori to their rooms.

* * *

(Wayne's room. Bonezai's P.O.V.)

Wayne, as one would think, is book smart, despite having some dyslexia after the transformation. I look at Wyplash and he seems to have calmed down. There's a sign on Wayne's door that says to knock first. Wyplash does so.

"J-just a second, Dad!" he says. I can hear him scattering things. Wyplash decides to go in. I follow. His eyes meet mine and I see him holding a cloth.

"Just trying to clean my glasses, sir," he says to his father. His voice falters.

"Wayne, sit down. I think we need to have a talk," Wyplash says. Wayne grunts, knowing Wyplash is referring to his sister. I decide to look around his scattered room.

"I just called her 'metal mouth' and then she went ballistic. That's why I'm packing to go on a journey of my own," he angrily states. Wyplash taps his katana on the ground and freezes the lock on his door.

"Dad, what are you doing? Wayne can go out on a journey, I don't care! I'm going out on my own!" Tori shouts.

I smirk, my back to Wayne and Wyplash. Zane, to my memory, didn't mind insults. Kai's a hothead, possibly with a bigger temper than Frakjaw. You thought I was going to say her husband, didn't you? Well, Samukai _was _rash in his decisions, but Frakjaw when she's angry is not a pretty sight. According to Wyplash, Jay and Cole are like Kruncha and Nuckal. Need I say more? I turn around and notice Wayne trying to find a book. He won't go anywhere. Onto Tori's room.

* * *

(Tori's room. Tori's P.O.V.)

I couldn't blame Bonezai for Wayne's stupidity. He may be book smart, but he's not the brightest lamp in the room when it comes to other things. Wayne just had to break the ice; literally. I put that shield nearby so those two wouldn't get in my way. I rub my jaw as I cover my hatchets. I make sure to pack my MP3 player. (1)

"Tori?" a voice asks, startling me. I uncover one of my hatchets and almost throw it, but stop.

"Nice save," Bonezai says, grinning. I look at my father. I _don't _like either of their expressions right now. (2)

"Tori," my father begins. I have a feeling where he's going.

"Dad, just save it. You want me to go on a journey with Wayne, don't you?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"I think it would be beneficial to both of you," my father says. I decide to put my hatchet away.

"Fine," I say, putting the hatchet away.

* * *

(Outside of the house. Still Tori's P.O.V.)

As Wayne charges forward like an idiot, I turn and look back.

"If he gets killed, it's his own fault!" I shout. My father rolls his eyes and Bonezai merely chuckles. Both wave us off. (3)

"I heard that!" Wayne says. I storm ahead. "Hey, wait for me!" he shouts. I cover my mouth with my bandana. It'll be a long journey, but maybe, just maybe, he'll grow up. As he catches up with me, he gives a dopey grin.

"Hey Tori," he begins. I'm about to snap because we have to be careful when crossing worlds.

"What?" I ask, irate, turning away from him.

"Do you think Titus will find Zane?" he asks. I soak in his words. I look at him.

"I don't know. Quiet down so I can get us to the surface world," I say. Once we reach the surface world, we see a small portal and it draws our attention.

"We have to warn them," he says. He's right, but once you anger someone like Titus, it's not pretty.

**Done with that, so let me explain some things.**

**(1) Yes, MP3 players are still around and some people still use them. I had mine for about 5 years maybe, before I lost it. I found it and then it fell out of my backpack on the bus. Got home, took it out and realized it was broken.**

**(2) While the Skullkin may seem to have unreadable expressions, I decided to make them have readable expressions to make things easier.**

**(3) I'm pretty sure that 50% (give or take) of you will argue that Wyplash rolled his eye sockets, **_**not **_**his eyes. However, it's my opinion that he rolled his eyes. Argue if you want to in the review.**

**Name: Wayne Bryant**

**Ninjago hometown: Southeast Tundra**

**Age: 13**

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Coordinator.**

**Team in crossover: Glaceon (walking, partner), Minun and Plusle.**

**Team in other stories: Abomasnow, Glaceon, Minun, Plusle and Gallade.**

**Location of his Key Stone: a white bandana that rests on his wrist.**

**Appearance: Stone cold blue eyes, white hair that has light blue flecks. Wears white pants with a blue T-shirt and a white jacket with a navy blue baseball cap, which he usually wears backwards. His glasses are black.**

**Personality: Brash, book smart and caring. He's dyslexic. He can change into human form upon hearing the word, "impact". He likes to tease Tori, but if anyone messes with her, you have to deal with him first.**

* * *

**Name: Tori Bryant**

**Ninjago hometown: Southeast Tundra**

**Age: 13 **

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger**

**Location of her Key Stone: Pendant**

**Team in crossover: Leafeon (walking, partner, shiny), Weavile and Froslass.**

**Trainer class in other stories: gym trainer.**

**Team in other stories: Leafeon (shiny), Froslass, Weavile and Blastoise.**

**Appearance: Black eyes, blue hair. Wears black pants with a blue T-shirt and a black hooded jacket. She wears a blue bandana over her mouth, as she is insecure about her braces. Can change into human form if someone says the word, "bolt".**

**Personality: Short-tempered, loud and smart. Often feels that Wayne and Bonezai are complete idiots and ends up yelling at one (or both) of them for their antics.**

**By the way, when I say "gym trainer", please don't think that they are rivals of Ash or anyone else who battles gyms. I mean, do you ever hear Ash walk into a gym and announce that he's a gym trainer? ...that's what I thought. Anyway, I thought having Bonezai go with them would be too much to keep track of, so I removed him. I changed "Victoria" to simply "Tori" because "Victoria" is the name of a future OC. As for Winston, I was trying to think of names for rivals for Paul and Winston was one I came up with. Then I remembered that I named Wyplash's son Winston and decided to change it to Wayne.**

**Read and review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
